


Be With Me

by mullinskai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix-It, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullinskai/pseuds/mullinskai
Summary: "No one's ever really gone"The Rise of Skywalker spoilers ahead read with caution.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Be With Me

Rey did it. She finally defeated Palpatine, but before pride could swell in her chest she collapsed. A sigh escaped her battered lips and she used all her strength to convey one last thought through their bleeding bond 

"Be with me"

Ben heard her soft plea all too clearly and with renewed vigor scaled the crevasse. His world threatened to shatter at the sight before him. He unknowingly stepped forward, drawn to her like a magnet. Everything was silent, too much so. No more emotions seeped through their bond it was nothing but a gaping wound now. He stumbled and crawled until he reached her. His sweet Rey, he cradled her in his lap bringing her cooling body to his. Breathing her in one last time he knew what he must do. 

"Please don't go this way" he muttered her words to the void and placed his hand on her torso. Finding the light she gave to him in himself he traced the golden string back to her and fed his life force into her. Begging to the abyss to not take her away, not like this. A choked gasp startled the stagnant air and a warm hand ghosted his. 

"Ben." She whispered tenderly. Their bond hummed quietly and before he could say anything she kissed him like he was the oxygen she needed to breathe. They parted and she openly gazed at his smiling face. Suddenly there was a stutter in their bond as he collapsed, dead. 

He knew she was sobbing and pleading for him not to leave but he couldn't comfort her. The darkness was all consuming. Stars swam overhead and he knew then he wasn't alone. 

"Hello, Ben." His grandfather stood before him as he silently looked on. Young with unhaunted eyes he knows now why he couldn't reach him while in the clutches of the Dark side. "I had really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I know that it all happens for some unseen reason. The Force is all about the balance of things, yanno?" He nodded slightly and bowed his head. Accepting his fate with as much grace as he could muster he let his thoughts drift back to her. If he couldn't atone for all he had done the very least he could do is let Rey be at peace , finally free of him. 

As if he had spoken outloud his grandfather tutted, "Can't you hear her cries, feel her anguish? She is in pain, Ben. This isn't the way things will end. I have had plenty of time to reflect on my mistakes and let me inpart some wisdom now. I lost sight of the light because more than anything I feared losing the one I loved. My actions caused my own downfall, as well as hers. It lead to her death, but you? You are the opposite. You sought the dark because you felt so alone, and you came back for her. You died to change her fate. You did it for love. The Jedi were wrong to discourage attachment. Love is the most powerful force we know. And it is part of the balance. Now, enough of that. You can just return to her. It is not your time, and she isn't ready to let go either. Reach out to her, Ben. Be with her." 

A warm light surrounded them and he dove head first. He heard her cries her chanting over and over "Be with me" and so he was. He flexed his fingers feeling the numbness recede as her warmth replaced it. He grasped her hand gently and began to sit up. "Rey, oh Rey you saved me". Hugging him close she barely choked down the sob that tore from her throat, "You saved me, Ben. In more ways than you know." 

And he understood more than she could possibly realize. Rey of Jakku so alone so strong never had anyone else to rely on. Her parents left her to protect her, she fought for all she had and was starved. Oh so starved she didn't know a touch of love, she was so afraid of abandonment. Despite her hardships light poured from her like she was the sun. His heart clenched, realizing that she as his ray of light. Ben Solo oh so loved but felt alone in the most crowded of places. Betrayed by his Uncle left by his Father and neglected by his mother. Drawn to the darkness to draw power from his anguish. They really were a match made in the force. 

He finally reciprocated her embrace and let tears of his own flow. "I will never leave you again, dear one. You need not be afraid. I am here, I am with you".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I know this isn't much but TRoS has left me wounded. Ben deserved better than he got. I was really considering the parallels of Padme and Anakin vs Rey and Ben so this is the outcome of that. I am debating whether to write a drabble chapter or two (maybe some good fashioned smut 😈) Hope you've enjoyed! -Kai


End file.
